A Fire Wielders Heart
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Murata thinks it's about time Yuuri rethinks his relationship with Wolfram. So he sends them both to earth. When Wolfram catches the interest of a friend of Yuuri's, jealous feelings begin to erupt. But is is to late? full summary inside YuuriXWolfram


I figured it was about time I write a KKM story. I've loved this anime since I first saw it at Otakon 2 years ago! Or was it 3 years ago…? Idk… but yea. I wanted to write a Yuuram story that hasn't been written yet… I hope I got it! And I really don't have a time frame in when this takes place… I'm on episode 67 of the series and haven't seen the OVA yet… soooo… I'm only guessing this happens after season 2 and before the OVA… There is no OVA according to this story I suppose… Haha… See it as you like.

**Full Summary: **Murata thinks it's about time Yuuri rethinks his relationship with Wolfram. So he sends Yuuri and Wolfram to earth alone. Wolfram isn't very happy about the whole thing. Yuuri is actually happy to have some alone time with his best friend. But when Wolfram catches the interest of a friend of Yuuri's jealous feelings begin to erupt. But Wolfram doesn't seem to mind the attention… Is it to late when Yuuri does realize his feelings? Has Wolfram already given up on their love? You never know. This fire-wielders heart is more sensitive then one would think.

**Warning: Contains BoyXBoy! If you don't like that then just don't read. Oh! And Wolfram is a **_**little**_** OOC… actually a lot… but only cuz his heart's finally affecting him. He's really angsty and also… you get to see a really… feminine side of him. AKA- Cross-dressing. Hehe. He's so Uke in this story… If you don't like a Uke Wolfram then you don't want to read this. **

_Thoughts._

_**Maou's thoughts**_

* * *

**I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd **

_**[Chorus:**_**  
Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive **

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but her  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd

_**[Bridge:**_**  
Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us **

I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last

* * *

Due to the disagreement among the humans and the mazoku, The Maou likes to try and get everyone together and talk. He doesn't like fighting so he always insists to speak personally with the other leaders. What starts as a simple meeting between leaders usually ends up in a huge ball. This was no exception. The grand hall was decorated beautifully and the people were dressed just as nice.

Wolfram watched the people move about from his spot at the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall, a wine glass in his hand, watching his fiancé dance with countless people. This of course upset him a bit but he decided against interfering. It was, after all, the Maou's job.

Their engagement, as Yuuri insisted, was an accident. But that doesn't mean this lovely blonde prince was going to let his pride go. He accepted it at first out of pride. But damn it all, he had fallen for the double black boy. Wolfram scowled at the thought, taking a sip of his wine. _No matter what I do, he's always the same. I am nothing but a friend to him and it's seems that's all I ever will be._ His heart clenched at the thought. He narrowed his eyes at his fiancé as he took the hand of another woman to dance with. _Ungrateful wimp._

"I'm surprised."

He glanced to his side at the voice. "At what, Geika?"

Murata laughed at the formal word and met the prince's green eyes. "That you haven't stomped over there and yelled at him. That's so unlike you, Wolfram." He leaned back against the wall next to Wolfram.

Wolfram returned his eyes to his fiancé and king. "It's part of his job."

Murata was very surprised by his answer. He stared at Wolfram for quite some time before he spoke again. "That never stopped you before."

The green eyes met his once again. "And my anger never stopped him before either, Geika." He pushed himself off of the wall. "It's a waste of energy now." He nodded his head slightly at him. "If you'll excuse me." He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Murata watched him until he could no longer see the prince's blonde head. Murata narrowed his eyes and lowered them to the marble floor. "Shinou would not be happy about this."

"Happy about what, Geika?"

He smiled at new presence. "Yozak, have you noticed a change in Wolfram's behavior?"

The orange haired man nodded and leaned back against the wall next to Murata, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's not as… Bratty."

He nodded. "Yes…" He raised a hand to his chin in thought. "But there's more to it then that."

"Like how he hasn't yelled at his majesty yet for dancing with all those women?"

He smiled and looked up at the teller man. "You noticed too?"

"Hard not to." His eyes locked on the Maou dancing with yet another lady. "It's as if Wolfram's not even here. But we all know he is. I believe his brothers are a little worried."

"They should be. He's not acting like himself."

Yozak glanced at Murata from the corner of his eye. "Are you suspecting something, Geika?"

He nodded and pushed himself off the wall. "Yes. And I'm guessing you already know what I'm thinking." The man flashed him a smile. "Thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business with Ulrike." He nodded at the man and turned, heading out of the castle.

* * *

More then halfway through the night the Maou had realized something was missing. He took a break from dancing and was standing near the front of the ballroom, with a glass of water in his hand. His eyes roamed over the crowd looking for a certain blonde prince. _I'm a little surprised that Wolfram hasn't yelled at me yet. Or even danced with me for that matter… Now that I think about it… I haven't seen him all night… _Yuuri sighed and crossed one arm over his chest, placing his hand against his other arm.

"Everything alright, Heika?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Conrad. "It's Yuuri, Conrad."

"Of course." The taller man stood next to him overlooking the crowd.

Yuuri sighed and took a sip of water. "Have you seen Wolfram?"

The middle brother glanced at his king. "I saw him earlier. Has he not been by your side?"

"No." He crinkled his nose. "I haven't seen him all night."

Conrad thought for a moment. "I was wondering how you were able to dance with all those ladies without an interruption."

"I've been thinking the same thing. I mean…" He sighed once again. "Not that I'm complaining but it's just odd."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"He's ok isn't it? I mean, He's not sick?"

"I don't believe so."

Yuuri knitted his brow in confusion. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's finally decided to give me some space about the whole 'fiancé' thing."

Conrad tensed at the Maou's words. "Possibly…"

"It's been what?" He paused. "Four years since that happened." He shrugged. "Perhaps he's finally realized the truth."

Conrad narrowed his eyes only slightly at Yuuri. "I don't believe Wolfram would give up that easy."

"I'll talk to him when we go to bed. I'm sure he'll let me have it then."

* * *

The ball was longer then intended and Yuuri stumbled into his room way into the morning. _Wolfram's going to be pissed._ He sighed and made his way over to the bed where a certain lump was laying. The moon light was lighting up the room enough. Yuuri bent down to the lump and gently touched what he believed to be his shoulder. "Wolfram." He said softly. It didn't move. He tilted his head and sat down next to it, repeating the name again. He received no response. Worried, he pulled the covers back to find a bunch of pillows and no Wolfram. His eyes widened when he realized Wolfram wasn't there. _That doesn't make any sense… He's always here. Actually… He never leaves! I have a bad feeling about this… I… Hope he's alright._ Yuuri stood and walked over to his closet, getting undressed. He put on his pj's and crawled into bed. _This is weird… I've gotten so use to him sleeping next to me. _He cuddled into the blanket and stared out the window. _I had finally given up on him ever leaving and actually liked having him sleep with me. _He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. _I just hope he's alright._ The Maou had a hard time falling to sleep that night.

* * *

A loud knock at the door awoke the double black from his not so peaceful slumber. He groaned and rolled over. The knocking increased and this time a voice came with it. "WIMP! Get up!" He sat up straight at the voice. _Wolfram._ He looked around the room and noticed it was Wolfram knocking. The door opened and said blonde prince walked into the room. "Get up before Günter has a heart attack."

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and laid back down, relieved to see the fiery blonde. "I'm tired Wolf…"

He glared at the Maou and walked over to the side of the bed that Yuuri was on. "Don't make me drag you out of there, Wimp."

Yuuri smiled into his pillow at the nickname. He'd gotten use to it over the years. "Can't I just rest a little more?" His voice was muffled.

Wolfram sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "Unless you want to be attacked by Günter I advise you to get your lazy ass up."

Yuuri groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Damnit… I hate it when he does that."

"Just hurry to Breakfast before he does." Wolfram turned to leave.

"Wolf?"

The prince looked at his fiancé over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Where were you last night?" Yuuri stretched his back as he asked this.

Wolfram turned to face him. "What?"

"Well, I barely saw you all night. And then you didn't sleep with me. I was worried." He looked up at him.

His eyes widened slightly and small pink blush appeared on his cheeks. "I slept in my own room."

He tilted his head and yawned a bit. "Why?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Yuuri opened his mouth but had nothing to say. _That's… not right. He's always bothering me about this whole 'fiancé' thing._ "Oh…"

"There was nothing to worry about, Wimp."

"Right." He got out of bed and stretched a bit more.

Wolfram turned to leave. "The baths are ready if you want."

Yuuri nodded and yawned. "You're not joining me?"

Wolfram stopped in his tracks and stared at the huge black door in front of him. "Is that an invitation?"

"Well, I mean… You usually do…" He rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed that he had asked that.

"I figured you'd like some time alone." He pulled the door open more and started to walk out.

Without thinking, Yuuri lunged across his bed and grabbed Wolfram's wrist, stopping him. Wolfram turned to stare at him with widened green eyes. Yuuri stared back, not sure as to why he just did that. _It just feels like I'm losing my best friend._ "Um…" He thought for something to say. "I didn't get to spend any time with you last night… So… I figured we should make up for it, you know?" He looked down at the floor, a light blush on his cheeks.

Wolfram stared at him, confused. "You missed me?"

"Well… Yea… I guess."

Wolfram pulled his wrist from Yuuri grasp causing the Maou to look up in surprise. A grin was plastered on Wolframs face. "Wimp." He shook his head. "Come on." He turned and started walking toward the baths.

It took Yuuri a few seconds before he realized Wolfram had agreed to spend time with him. He hesitated before he ran after the blonde. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Wolfram chucked as Yuuri caught up to him. "Some kind of king you are. One night without your fiancé and you already miss me."

Yuuri half glared at him. "Hey! You're the one that disappeared! I was just worried that something happened to you is all."

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "What could possibly happen to me? I'm not a wimp like you."

Yuuri's face reddened in slightly anger. "I'm not a wimp! Besides, anything could happen to you."

"Like what?"

"Well… You know… I thought maybe…" He stumbled over his words, embarrassed to tell him what he was really thinking.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Well, I see the way people look at you. I thought maybe you…" Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks. Yuuri didn't even notice until he was a little farther ahead. He turned to look at the blonde. "Wolfram?"

His face was red from anger. Or perhaps it was embarrassment? Whatever it was the prince glared at the Maou with fire in his eyes. "I'm **AM NOT** cheater like you!"

"I've never cheated on you!"

"Sure you haven't!" He picked up his pace again and stomped past Yuuri.

"I haven't!" Yuuri followed after him.

"Do you honestly think I'd let someone take me like that other then you?" The question was said as if he was angry but Yuuri noted a bit of pain in his voice. "I'm not like that, Yuuri. I'm loyal."

"So I've noticed…" He muttered but it was heard.

He spun on his heel and glared at him harshly. "And what's wrong with that?!"

Yuuri hadn't noticed he'd turned around and ran right into him. Yuuri, being a little taller, looked down at the blonde. They were only a few inches apart. "Nothing I suppose. Loyalty's a good thing." He took a step back. "But sometimes you worry me Wolf. I think you're a little too serious at times."

"You're **MY** fiancé!" He huffed and clenched his fists at his sides. "I see nothing wrong with that!"

Yuuri sighed, tired of fighting with the blonde. "Ok. Ok." He put his hands up in defense. "I see your point." He really didn't feel like arguing with him. "Let's just drop it ok?"

"Fine." Wolfram relaxed a bit and started walking again.

Yuuri sighed in relief and followed him. They entered the big bath and closed the doors behind them. Wolfram disappeared and Yuuri had no idea where he went. He just shrugged and walked to the side of the bath. He dipped his hand in it. "Ahh. Perfect." He smiled and removed his shirt. He walked over to a different side and bent down to look at the different shampoos and washes. Wolfram appeared on the other side of the bath carrying two towels. He noticed the blonde had already removed his uniform and was only in a pair of boxers that Yuuri had given him a while ago. Yuuri smiled at this and removed his pants, along with his boxers. He watched as Wolfram placed the towels on the side of the bath. Yuuri continued to watch him as he got into the bath. The hot water felt good against his tired skin and he gently laid his head back against the bath. _Now this is heaven…_ He heard a small splash and looked up to see Wolfram next to him.

Wolfram was facing the wall of the bath and had his arms crossed on top of it with his chin resting on his arms. Yuuri stared at him a moment before Wolfram caught him. He covered it up with a smile and grabbed a bottle of wash and a cloth. Wolfram left him and swam into the middle of the bath, going under the water to get his hair wet. Yuuri followed him, also going under water.

A familiar tugging kept him from resurfacing. _Great, of course they choose to make me go back now!_ A large suction began and he was pulled farther down. Before long he surfaced in his own bath tub back home. He gasped for breath when he popped out of the water. "Damnit! I really wish they would warn me before stuff like that happens!" A splashing next to him caused him to freak out and jump out of the tub. "The hell?!" He gasped as a certain blonde popped out of the water, also gasping for breath. "Wolfram?!"

Said blonde glared up at the double black. "Yuuri! You wimp! You sucked me to earth with you!"

Yuuri's mouth was agape. He, of course, didn't do that on purpose. "I didn't mean to!"

Wolfram stood up in the tub shakily. "You know I hate it here!"

"I told you I didn't do it!"

"You-" He was cut off as he slipped and almost fell to the floor. Yuuri caught him before that happened and they both ended up on the floor.

"Yu-Chan! Is that you?! Are you back already?" The door to the bathroom slid open to reveal Yuuri's mother. She stared down at the two of them in that very awkward position. Both wet and naked, Wolfram laying on top of Yuuri. Yea, anyone would suspect something. But his mother just grinned. "You are back! And you brought Wolfie too!" She clapped her hands and yelled over her shoulder, "Hunny! Yu-Chan's back!"

The boys scrambled to get up as they heard the older man coming. Yuuri grabbed two towels and handed one to Wolfram. They were both covered by the time Yuuri's father had arrived.

"Ah! Wonderful! Just in time! Dinner's almost ready." He smiled at the two of them.

"Yes! You get to have some of Mama's famous curry!" She smiled. "So get dressed and come down for dinner!" With that the two of them left the two males alone.

Yuuri sighed and slide down to the floor. "Now if that wasn't embarrassing, I don't know what is…"

Wolfram stared at his Maou, confused. "What's going on?"

"My mom's made curry… and yea." He stood back up. "Let's just get dressed and we can eat."

"Ok."

* * *

(Ok… So I think Yuuri's mom and dad know the Mazoku language… and if not they do now. So the only people Wolfram can understand on Earth is Yuuri's parents and Shori. BTW- I don't remember Yuuri's fathers name…)

Yuuri had to admit that seeing Wolfram in something other then his blue uniform and that pink nightgown was nice. Wolfram looked great in normal human clothes. Better yet… Wolfram looked great in _his_ clothes. Yuuri smiled as Wolfram poked at his curry with his spoon. The last time Wolf tried it, his mouth felt like it was on fire, and thus he was a little hesitant to eat it.

"Hurry and eat it before it gets cold, Wolfie!" Jennifer said, smiling at him. She had picked up the nickname from Wolfram's own mother.

He took a spoon full and smiled a bit. He liked it this time around. It wasn't as spicy.

"So what brings you back this time, Yuuri?" His father asked him.

He just shrugged. "I don't know really."

"Oh? Then why is Wolfram with you?"

"He was just sucked with me. We were taking a bath together and…" He trailed off realizing he just told his father he was bathing with another boy.

"Oh. I see. So this is just a random thing? That's good. I'm sure you needed a small break."

"Actually… Yes. I did." He smiled. _And I do get to spend some alone time with Wolfram… We've never really been __**alone**__ unless it was when we were asleep._

"So Wolfie! Any advancement in the wedding plans?" Jennifer asked her soon to be son-in-law. She was more excited about the engagement then anyone else.

"Not really." The prince just poked his food.

"And why not?! I can't wait to see you in a cute little wedding dress!" She grinned at his blush.

"Mom!" Yuuri said, blushing.

"What? I think you two are absolutely adorable together!" She nodded to herself. "How about this, Wolfie." She placed her hand on top of his. "Since you're here why don't we go dress shopping?"

"Mother!" Yuuri just about chocked on his water.

"I think it's a great idea." His father added.

"What do you say?" Her bright smile just about blinded the blonde.

"If you insist." He said softly, blushing slightly.

"It's settled then!" She hit her hand on the table. "Tomorrow we'll go shopping! But only me and Wolfie!" She pointed at her husband and son. "You two can't come!"

"Why not?" Her husband asked.

"Because this is a female thing."

"Uh mom… Wolfram's a guy."

"I know that, Yu-chan!" She smiled at Wolfram who was almost completely red. "But he's the girl in this!" Yuuri was surprised that Wolfram didn't yell to correct her or anything like that. He just sat there, taking it all in. Honestly, Yuuri was a little confused by his reaction. "Besides, the groom can't see his brides wedding dress! So that's why you two have to stay home."

"We could just have a father-son day." His father offered.

"I guess so." Yuuri sighed, deciding to just go with it like Wolfram was. _But I was hoping to spend some time with him. Like hang out and show him around…_

"Great!" Jennifer hopped up, pulling Wolfram with her. "Now let's measure you so we know what we're looking for!" She pulled the poor boy out of the room.

Yuuri hung his head in defeat. "There's no arguing with her."

"Why argue? I think it's a great idea. You are 19 Yuuri. It's about time you marry your fiancé."

"But!" He shook his head. "It's not like that dad."

"How so?"

"I don't… You know?"

His father stared at him. "Don't tell me this is about him being male? Isn't that accepted over there?"

"Yea, but…"

He sighed and shook his head at his son. "Yuuri. The boy is in love with you. And I think you have some feelings for him too." Yuuri's head snapped up at this. "Just give the idea a chance. Really think about it." His father grinned. "And think about how amazing he'll look in a wedding dress."

"Dad!"

* * *

Yuuri didn't get the chance to say anything to Wolfram the next day. His mother came really early that morning and stole the blonde from his bed without his knowledge. So when Yuuri awoke he was gone.

Yuuri spent the entire day with his dad. They went to see a baseball game and even played a bit when they got back. It was nice actually. It had been a while since Yuuri had really spent anytime with his dad. They were in the back yard playing catch when they heard Jennifer and Wolfram return home.

"Oh don't be shy Wolfie! You look so cute!" He could hear his mother's voice through the open screen door. His father smiled at him and they both went back inside.

"Back already, sweetie?" His father went to the living room to see them. Yuuri went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Yup! We didn't find the perfect wedding dress but we found a bunch of other wonderful things, see?" Yuuri was a little curious as to what his mother did buy Wolfram. "Isn't it just adorable? Come on Wolfram show it off!"

He could hear his father's chuckles. "Yes. It looks great on him."

He took a gulp of water in his mouth. _On him?!_ Yuuri spun around at those words. He couldn't see Wolfram because his father was blocking his view so we walked over to them. "What looks good on…?" He froze in his spot when he saw Wolfram. _He actually let my mother put him in a dress???_

The blonde prince stood there in a tight blue dress that came to his knees. It had long sleeves that covered half of his hands and the skirt part of the dress ruffled outward. It was somewhat sparkly and fit him nicely. Wolfram's face turned five shades darker when Yuuri's eyes landed on him. The raven haired boy couldn't speak. Wolfram adverted his eyes to the ground.

"And look!" His mother placed her hands on Wolframs hips from behind. "The boy has some curves! I was surprised actually. He's got so much muscle!" She gently squeezed his upper arms, emphasizing her point. "Must be from all the sword fighting. I was afraid he'd look like a bad drag queen! But no! He looks so pretty!" She smiled and petted his blonde hair, moving next to him. She nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "So what do you think, Yuuri?" She asked, smiling at her son's blushing face.

Yuuri just stood there. He really didn't know what to think. He knew Wolfram had a slightly feminine face but he never would have guessed he'd look so good in a dress. After watching the prince fight in battle he never really thought of Wolfram as feminine. But here he was. Looking prettier then any girl Yuuri could remember seeing. What surprised Yuuri that most was that Wolf had allowed his mother to put him _IN_ a dress.

"Yuuri?" His father was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it, blinking and tearing his eyes away from Wolfram to look at his father.

His father just laughed. "Guess that answers your question, Jen."

He looked at his mother who was grinning from ear to ear. "Yup! You hear that Wolfie! You took Yuuri's breath away!"

"Wait! I…!" He didn't really know what to say. It was the truth. Wolfram had taken his breath away.

Wolfram raised his head and stared at Yuuri with glistening green eyes. Yuuri gaze locked with his but nothing was said.

"Well, go ahead." His father pushed him forward, toward Wolfram. "Tell him what you think."

Wolfram's eyes bored into his. They were pleading with him. Pleading what? Yuuri wasn't quite sure. "Wolf…" His voice was soft, unsure of what to say. "You… You really like that kinda stuff?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "So what if I do?"

"I… Well, I mean…" Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, not sure what to say. "You never crossed me as that kinda guy."

Wolfram's face became red from anger and his fists clenched his skirt. "So you find it odd don't you? You think I look weird? I knew you wouldn't understand." He growled in the back of his throat, a growl that made something in Yuuri's pants jerk a bit, and stomped away, upstairs.

Yuuri stared after him, still unsure of what to say.

"Yuuri!" His mother smacked him upside the head. "You insulted him!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" He head his hands up in defense against his mother.

"Why can't you just say how you really feel, Yu-chan?" Her face was void of any sign of a smile.

"I… I don't know…"

"Go apologize. And tell him what you really think." His father spoke up.

"But-"

"Believe it or not, Yu-Chan, Wolfram picked that dress out himself." He shivered at the serious tone in his mother's voice. "He wants you to see him as more then just a boy. He thought that maybe dressing that way would help. He completely embarrassed himself just for you. He dressed up like a girl, against his own pride, in hopes that you would notice him as more then just a friend and a boy. Think about that, Yu-Chan." She then turned away, grabbed a bag from the floor and went upstairs.

Yuuri lowed his head, ashamed at himself. His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, Yuuri. You're mother's always right. Give the boy a chance."

"It's not that easy, Dad."

"You thought of him as more then just a friend when you saw him like that didn't you?"

"Only because I've never seen him like that…"

"Son… I think there are a few sides of that boy you haven't seen yet."

Yuuri raised his head at his father's words. "You're right."

"Always. Now go talk to him."

"Yea…" He walked away and headed upstairs himself. He made it to the top of the stairs when his mother stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind her. "Is he in there?" He asked as he approached her.

She nodded. "But I don't think you want to go in there right now. He's not too happy."

"I've dealt with Wolfram's wrath before."

She shook her head and hugged the blue dress Wolfram was once wearing against her chest. "Wrath is not what's he's going through right now." With that, she walked past him and back down the stairs.

Yuuri stared after his mother, confused. He took a deep breath and turned back around, knocking on his own door. "Wolfram? Can I come in?" There was no response. "Wolf?" He was concerned now. Usually the blonde would have swung the door open and beat him to a pulp. "I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly and entered the room. He closed it behind him softly and noticed Wolfram was sitting on his bed wearing a t-shirt and jeans. His back was to him and he was a little hunched over the other side of the bed. "Wolf?" He carefully walked over to him. The boy didn't stir. He sighed softly and approached him. "Listen. I'm sorry." He sat next to him gently. Wolf's head was down, his bangs covering eyes. "That must have been really embarrassing. And… I mean… It's not like I thought you looked weird or anything…" He looked at the blonde and still got no reaction. "I was just surprised… I didn't know what to say. I've never seen you like that. I mean… Your nightgown was nothing compared to that dress." He bit his bottom lip and looked at him concerned. "Wolf?" He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Wolfram only tensed at the touch, nothing more. "Please say something. You're starting to scare me. I am really sorry."

"What did you really think?" The princes voice was so soft Yuuri barely heard the question, but he still heard it.

"Honestly? Wolf… I've never really thought of you as the feminine type… Ok… When I first met you I did. But after seeing you fight and after I've gotten to know you… You didn't seen feminine to me. And I guess that's a good thing." He looked to the floor. "But then seeing you like that? It just shocked me… I never really thought you'd look good in a dress. I was wrong." He raised his eyes to look at Wolfram who was now staring at him with tears in his big green eyes. Yuuri was taken back by the look in his eyes.

"So you don't think it was weird?"

"Well… A little. But… You looked…" He stumbled to find the right word. "You just looked good." He shrugged. "I'm not really good at this kinda thing you know?"

Wolfram lowered his eyes back to the floor. "I only dressed like that for you."

"I know… My mom told me. And Wolf, you don't have to be someone you're not just to please me, you know."

Wolfram's body began to shake. "But it is part of me."

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you just talked to me about it."

Wolfram jumped up and glared at Yuuri, tears still in his eyes, threatening to fall. "No you wouldn't! If marrying a guy is so taboo to you then you'd never understand!"

Yuuri stood up in front of him. "Yozak dresses like a woman sometimes. You don't think I find that weird? I do but its part of who he is! So I accept it!" He was beginning to get a little ticked.

"But you don't accept me!" He chocked out as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Of course I do, Wolf!"

"No you don't! You don't accept me as your fiancé and never will!" The tears began to fall harder as his real emotions started to come out.

"Wolf…" Yuuri watched as tear after tear fell from his eyes.

"Well, you know what?" Wolfram raised his left hand and without warning, slapped Yuuri across his right cheek. "After 4 years, I reject your proposal." Yuuri's head had snapped to the side and he stared at the wall in disbelief. That was how someone called off an engagement in Shin Makoku. "I hope you're happy. You can tell everyone the good news when we get back." Wolfram went to leave but Yuuri grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Are you serious?" He gasped out.

Wolfram ripped his arm from Yuuri's grasp and glared at him, tears still falling. "Of course I am. This is what you've always wanted isn't it?"

_It is but… Not like this…_ "Wolf… I don't want… No!" He grabbed him again and pulled him to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held Wolf to him. Wolfram didn't respond. He just stood there, staring at the wall over Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't want to lose my best friend…"

"You won't." He said softly. He gently pushed against Yuuri's chest. "Just your fiancé."

Yuuri pulled back and stared into his eyes. "You promise?"

"I live to serve my Maou."

"Things won't change will they?"

"You'll be free. I won't bother you so much anymore." Wolfram pulled back and Yuuri's arms fell at his side.

He bit his bottom lip. _But I don't want you to stop bothering me…_ "Oh…"

Wolfram bowed his head slightly. "If you'll excuse me, Heika." Wolfram walked past him and out the door.

Yuuri stood there, staring at the spot Wolfram once occupied. _Heika?_ Yuuri's heart clenched at the word and he sat down on his bed. _It's what I've always wanted… To be just friends with him but… I'm free now... why does it feel as if things just only got worse?_

* * *

Wolfram stayed in Shori's old room that night instead of with him. It was the loneliest Yuuri had ever felt. When he went downstairs that morning he found Wolfram and Shori talking on the couch.

"Yuuri!" Shori got up to greet his brother while Wolfram stayed put.

"Hey, where's mom and dad?"

"They went shopping, so they sent me over to keep and eye on you two."

"Oh… Well, actually, I was kinda hoping to show Wolfram around a bit."

"Ah." His brother nodded, giving Yuuri a knowing look. But the look was wrong. Apparently Shori didn't know about their break up. _I wonder if mom knows…_ "Well, I know when I'm not needed." He smiled at his younger brother and then patted Wolfram on the head. "You two have fun!" With that, he left the house.

Yuuri sighed and glanced at Wolfram who was looking at him. "That's alright, right? I want to show you around here."

Wolfram stood. "If that's what you want to do."

"You're not gonna treat me like I'm just your king again are you?"

"I believe it was you who used the term, 'best friends'."

"Yea… But it just feels weird when you call me 'Heika'."

Wolfram shrugged. "Fine. Wimp suits you better anyway."

Yuuri smiled at the nickname. "Exactly."

Wolfram returned the smile.

After getting something to eat, they headed out. Yuuri wasn't quite sure where he wanted to take Wolfram. He decided to show him his old high school since it was closest. It was summer break so there wasn't really any school. Just some sports teams practicing.

"So this is an Earth school." Wolfram stated as he stared up at the big building.

"Sure is. See," He pointed at the soccer team practicing. "You never really got to notice before but tons of people here have black hair and black eyes."

Wolfram nodded. "Sure do. I stand out, don't I?" He touched his hair, a little self-conscious.

Yuuri laughed at him. "Yea, a little. But don't worry. You just look European. British maybe? Nah. More Russian."

"Euro-What?" He looked at him confused.

He laughed more at Wolfram's cute face. "It's another kinda race. Like, I'm Japanese. There's a bunch of other countries."

"Oh. Like Shin Makoku?" He looked over the team kicking the ball around.

"Kinda."

"What are they playing?"

"Soccer."

"What's the point?"

"Um…" He led him closer to the field. "Well purpose is to get that ball," He points at the ball, "into that goal." He points at the goal. "Before the other team does the same on the opposite side. You have to protect your goal and try to make it into the other team's goal. And you can't use your hands. But everything else is fine."

Wolfram tilted his head, watching the ball being kicked between players. "Seems pointless to me…"

"It's for fun. Like Baseball."

"I see… Earth has some weird games."

He laughed again at this. "I guess they are a little weird to you. Like how some things in Shin Makoku are weird to me."

He nodded. "That guy cheated. He picked the ball up."

Yuuri looked where he was looking. "Oh. That's the Goalie. He's the only one who can use his hands."

Wolfram looked at him confused. "I thought you couldn't use your hands?"

"You can't. Only the goalie can. His job is to protect the goal."

Wolfram sighed and shook his head. "This game is almost as confusing as Baseball."

Yuuri chuckled. "Yea. I guess. I don't play so I only know the basics."

"Yuuri!!!" One of the players was waving his hand in the air.

Yuuri squinted to see who it was. He smiled when he recognized the boy. "Kenji!" He waved back to his friend.

Kenji ran over to them, still waving his hand. "Hey!" He grinned when he approached them. "Sup?"

"Just showing my friend around." Yuuri motioned to Wolfram.

Kenji raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy. "Who is he?"

"Oh this is Wolfram. He's from Russia. His dad's a friend of my dad's so he's here to visit with his father."

"Oh!" Kenji smiled at Wolfram. "Hi! I'm Kenji!"

Wolfram just stared at the boy. Yuuri almost hit himself when he realized Wolfram had no idea what they were saying. "He doesn't speak Japanese." He turned to Wolfram. "Wolf this is my friend Kenji. We've known each other for a while now." He said to him in a language he could understand.

Wolfram nodded at the boy in greeting. Kenji nodded back and returned his attention to Yuuri. "So, what are you two up to?"

"I just thought I'd show him what Japanese schools looked like."

"Oh what fun." He said, grinning. "You should show him the good stuff! Like, the shopping areas! And the parks! Ooo! And the arcade!"

Yuuri laughed at his friend enthusiasm. "I suppose."

"Oh! Can I come with? Practice is over and I have nothing better to do."

Yuuri looked to Wolfram. "You mind if he comes along?"

"No."

He looked back at Kenji. "Sure."

"Awesome! Um, wait here! I'll be back in 15 minutes." The brown haired boy took off running after his team mates who were returning into the school.

Yuuri lead Wolfram over to a bench and they sat down.

"What was he saying?"

"Oh, um he was just saying places I should show you. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"What did you tell him about me?"

"I said you were from Russia, visiting. And that you were the son of one of my dad's business friends."

"I don't like that I can't understand what you two are saying." Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you anything you want, ok?"

"Ok."

They waited a little while longer until Kenji came running back dressed in normal clothes. Another boy was following behind him. Yuuri recognized him right away.

"Murata!" Yuuri jumped up.

Kenji looked between the two boys and smiled. "I told him you were here and he said he wanted to come too."

Murata grinned and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Don't you 'Yo' me!" Yuuri pointed at him.

"What's going on?" Kenji asked, looking between the two of them.

Yuuri then remembered he was speaking in Mazoku to Murata. He grumbled and grabbed Murata's wrist. "We need to talk." He turned to Kenji. "Keep Wolfram company?"

Kenji's face lit up. "You bet!" He bounced over to the blonde who just looked him up and down.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said hesitantly.

"It's alright. Stay with him. We'll be right back." He tugged on Murata's hand and led him a little farther away.

Wolfram watched them walk away. He sighed and sat back down on the bench. Kenji sat next to him.

"I know you have no idea what I'm saying but you're really cute." Kenji smiled at him. Wolfram just stared at him, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "You can understand me?" No response. "Hm… Guess not…" He sighed and sat back against the bench. "But I guess love can cross language barriers!" He grinned. "Though it's not love really… You're just really cute."

Wolfram continued to stare at this boy. _What is he saying? And why is he saying it like that? Why is he making me blush?! What the hell is going on here?_

Now, back with Yuuri and Murata…

"What the hell, Murata?"

"What?"

"Why was Wolfram pulled here with me?"

"I don't know. It was an accident I suppose." The gleam in Murata's eyes showed different.

"You're lying." Yuuri glared at his friend.

Murata shrugged and began walking back to the others. "Listen, I don't decide who goes and who doesn't. That's Shinou's decision. So don't blame this on me."

Yuuri followed after him. "I know you have something to do with this Murata!"

Murata rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't understand the problem. Wolfram came with you. So what?"

"He hates it here!" He caught up with him and was now walking next to him.

Murata raised an eyebrow at the other two boys. "He doesn't look to be hating it."

"What?"

He stopped walking causing Yuuri to as well. "Look." He nodded his head in their direction.

Yuuri looked at Murata confused before looking at the other two boys. His eyes widened at the sight.

Kenji was standing, leaning over Wolfram, one arm on each side of him, and their faces were very close. It looked like as if they're about to kiss or as if they already had. Either way, Wolfram's face was very red and Kenji had a smirk on his lips.

"Looks like you might get your fiancé stolen away." Murata said, amused.

Yuuri snapped his head at him at the word. "He's not… My fiancé…"

Murata sighed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"No. Really. He rejected it last night."

It was Murata's turn to snap his head. "What?"

Yuuri suddenly felt very uncomfortable under Murata's gaze. "He slapped me. He called it off."

"_**He**_ called it off?"

"Yea…"

"And you're ok with that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's what I've wanted from the beginning."

"Then why are you staring at them with your fists clenched so hard that you're bleeding?"

Yuuri blinked and raised his hands. He was bleeding. He had dug his fingernails into his hands so hard that he was bleeding. "I…"

Murata sighed and took Yuuri's hands in his, healing them. "I swear, You're such an idiot sometimes." When they stopped bleeding Murata let go of Yuuri's hands and started walking toward the other two boys. Yuuri just stood there staring at his hands.

"Hey!" Murata yelled to the other two, causing Kenji to only move his head to look at who was yelling. "Flirting with the new boy already?"

Kenji grinned and stood up straight. "The boy doesn't know Japanese so it's kinda hard." He looked past Murata to see Yuuri staring at his hands. "He alright?"

"Hm? Oh yea. He's fine." He turned around. "Hey Yuuri! You coming or what?"

The Maou snapped out of it and ran over to them. "Yea. Sorry."

"Great!" Kenji smirked. "Where to first?"

"Hm… Maybe we should show him…"

Yuuri stopped listening to him when he sat down next to Wolfram. "You ok Wolf?"

Wolfram looked at him, still blushing. "That boy is weird."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No. I couldn't understand a word he said but somehow I still kinda knew what he was saying." Wolfram shook his head not understanding his own words.

"What do you think Yuuri?"

"Huh?" He raised his head and looked up at Murata.

"We show him Kazega park?"

"Yea. Sure."

"Awesome!" Kenji grabbed Wolfram's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Let's go, Blondie." He began gently pulling Wolfram toward their destination. Wolfram followed behind him, obediently.

"Why's Wolf letting him drag him like that?" Yuuri grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Maybe because he's just not use to the attention." Murata stated as he began to follow the other two. "Sure, people oogle over him in Shin Makoku but none have ever really flirted with him." Yuuri grumbled something incoherent and followed along. "Jealous, Heika?"

Yuuri glared at his friend. "No, Geika."

"Sure you aren't." He grinned to himself.

Yuuri said nothing in response. He only stared ahead at Kenji's hand holding onto Wolframs.

* * *

After an afternoon filled with running around town and showing Wolfram every place they could think of the boys ended up at a small café for dinner. They sat out front at a table for four. Two on each side. Yuuri was quick enough to get the seat next to Wolfram before Kenji did. They had already ordered so they were just waiting for their food. Yuuri wasn't in the best of moods. Watching Kenji flirt so openly with his ex-fiancé really ticked him off. Especially since Wolfram seemed to be loving the attention. Yet, he knew he had no right to be jealous. Wolfram wasn't his anymore. Plus, it wasn't like he ever liked Wolfram that way. And yet he still couldn't understand why it ticked him off and made his heart sink every time Kenji would touch Wolfram and the blonde would respond.

"This was fun!" Kenji said with a smile. "We all should hang out more often."

Murata nodded in agreement. "We sure should. How long is Wolfram here, Yuuri?"

"I don't know." Yuuri shrugged, staring at the table.

"Oh! Nature calls!" Murata hopped up and left to go use the bathroom.

"Yuuri can I ask you something?"

He raised his head and met Kenji's eyes. "Yea?"

"You don't like Wolfram, do you?"

"What?" Yuuri's eye twitched.

"I mean… You don't really _like_ him, right?"

Yuuri stared at him. "Since when are you into guys Kenji?"

Kenji smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I have been for a while. And something tells me your little blonde friend there is into them too."

"I… I wouldn't know."

"So it's cool right?"

"What?"

"That I like him?"

"Yea. It's not really any of my business." He lowered his eyes to the table.

Kenji broke out into a grin. "Great! Cuz even thought there's a language barrier I can tell he likes me too." He nodded his head. "I thought you had a thing for him."

"I'm not into guys, Kenji." He looked up, glaring a little at him.

"Good then." He smiled at Wolfram who was glancing between the two of them.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri sighed. He really thought about lying to the prince but he just couldn't do that. "He was asking me if it was ok that he liked you."

"He likes me?" His eyes widened a bit.

"Yea… And he was making sure I didn't mind. He wanted to make sure I didn't like you."

"You don't like me?"

"In a romantic way, Wolf."

"Oh!" A blush came over Wolfram's features. "He likes me… like that?"

"Yea. A lot." Yuuri rested his head in his hand. "You like him?"

"Well… He's nice."

Wolfram met Kenji's eyes and smiled slightly at him. Kenji returned it. "Hey, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at his friend. "Hm?"

"Can you ask him on a date for me?"

Yuuri just about choked on his own spit. "What?"

"Please?" He sat forward and clapped his hands together, bowing his head. "I can't! He wouldn't understand me!"

"And how are you supposed to have a date if he can't understand you?"

"I can work that out!" He bowed his head lower. "Please?"

Yuuri sighed. "Fine." He turned to Wolfram who was tilting his head cutely at Kenji's position. _Cutely? _"Wolf?"

"Hm?" He faced him.

"Kenji wants to know if you'll go on a date with him."

"What's a date?"

"Um… Well, it what two people do when they like each other… They go out together, alone, and… yea…"

"Um… So I'd be alone with him?"

"Yea. You don't have to…"

"I suppose that would be alright."

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes. "So that's a yes?"

"Sure."

Yuuri's mouth fell open. _I thought he loved me?! We just broke off our engagement last night?! How can he be so willing to go on a date already?!_

_**Maybe he's trying to get over you as soon as he can because it hurts him to be just friends with you.**_

_The hell? Maou?_

_**Yes. Be sympathetic to the poor prince. It hurts him to be near you and to know you don't return his feelings.**_

_He broke off the engagement._

_**Only because you were too worried about his feelings to do it. You don't love him. There was no point in continuing the way it was.**_

_But…_

_**Let him be, Boy.**_

Yuuri swallowed hard and turned back to Kenji who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. "He said yes."

"YES!" Kenji jumped up, but then sat back down quickly, blushing, when Wolfram giggled at his reaction. "So, tomorrow. I'll pick him up at 5 at your place?"

"Ok."

"Alright!" Murata sat back down next to Kenji. "What I miss???"

"I scored a date with Blondie!" Kenji grinned at him.

Murata looked surprised at first but then smiled. "Great! I'm sure the boy could use some loving." He glanced at Yuuri at that word. Yuuri tensed up and glared a hole into the wooden table.

* * *

When the two boys got home, it was a little after 9. They were both pretty tired from the day's events. But either way they were both engulfed in a hug by Yuuri's mother.

"Yu-Chan! Wolfie! We were wondering when you would get home!" She smiled as she pulled back. "Did you two have fun?"

"You could say that." Yuuri said walking past his mom to take off his shoes.

"Aw! A wonderful day date for such a wonderful couple!"

"We're not a couple, mom." Yuuri stood up straight and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch.

"Of course you are! You're engaged after all!"

Wolfram tensed at the word as he was taking his shoes off. "Not anymore."

Jennifer glanced between the boys. "What?"

"We're not engaged anymore." Yuuri said over the couch. "Wolf called it off."

His mother's smile vanished as she stared at Wolfram. "But… Wolfie I thought…" He shook his head. She gasped and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry! Yu-chan! You baka!"

Yuuri popped up over the couch. "What did I do?! He called it off!"

"And you let him?!" She half heartedly glared at him.

"Well, why not? It's what he wanted! I didn't ask him to end it!"

She pouted and hugged Wolfram tighter. "But I was so happy for you two."

"Well be happy for Wolfram…" Yuuri grumbled and sat back down on the couch. "He's already got a date."

"What?"

"Kenji asked him out."

"Kenji? That nice soccer boy? Really?" She asked, looking down at Wolfram.

"Yea."

"Aw! Yay! That's so cute!"

Wolfram blushed a bit. "I suppose…"

She smiled and pulled him back. "Well I hope you enjoy yourself, Wolfie."

"Thanks."

She nodded to him and went back to the kitchen. "Yuuri. Show Wolfie how to work the bath!"

"Ok." Yuuri stood up and lead Wolfram upstairs. He led him into the bath room. "I'll run the water and you can just get it to how you like it." He turned the knobs, turning on the water.

"Thanks." Wolfram said softly.

"Don't worry about it." He turned back around as the tub began to fill up. "I'll take one after you so-" Yuuri was cut off as he slipped on a bar of soap.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram reached for him and grabbed his hand but they both ended up falling back into the tub. But they were sucked down farther into the tub. _Great! How did I know?_

Before long they both were gasping for breath in the fountain in the courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle.

"I hate it when that happens!" Wolfram coughed up water over the side of the fountain.

"Heika!!!" Yuuri snapped his head up as he was engulfed in a flurry of white and purple.

"Günter!" Yuuri gasped as he was pulled from the fountain by said man.

"Wolfram." He looked up at his older brother. Conrad smiled down at him as he held his hand out for him. Wolfram took it and his brother helped him out of the fountain. He handed him a towel to dry off with and his uniform.

"Thank you." He said, taking the towel and drying his hair.

"You're Welcome."

"Günter! I can't breath!" Yuuri pushed against the purple haired man.

"Oh, Heika! I'm sorry!" He released the Maou. "It's just been so long since I've seen you!"

Yuuri took the offered towel from Conrad and his black school uniform. "How long?"

"3 Weeks."

"Wow. We were only gone about 2 days Earth time." Yuuri removed his wet clothing and dressed in his uniform. He glanced at Wolfram to see the blonde had already changed.

"It's not fair, Heika! Why did Wolfram get to go with you?!" Günter said.

"I don't know. I think it was an accident. So what did I miss?"

"Paperwork of course. But nothing too exciting." Conrad told him.

Something seemed to dawn on Wolfram at that time. "Damnit!" The three men looked at him surprised. "Now I'll miss my date!"

Now only two men looked at him surprised. Yuuri just looked at him slightly disappointed. He didn't really think Wolfram took the date thing too seriously. Seems he was wrong.

"Date?" Günter asked. He looked at his Maou. "You two had a date planned?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Kenji." Wolfram said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's Kenji?" Conrad asked his younger brother.

"A friend of Yuuri's."

"You had a date with a human friend of Heika's?" Günter looked at him surprised. "And you called Heika the cheater!"

"He's not cheating." Yuuri said.

Both older men looked at him. "What?"

Yuuri sighed. "The engagement's off."

"But Heika-" Both men said at the same time.

"Hey. Don't look at me." He pointed at Wolfram. "He ended it."

Conrad looked at his little brother concerned. "You did?"

"Of course I did. Stupid wimp didn't have the courage to do it himself. So I did it."

"But…" Neither man knew what to say.

"What about Greta?" Conrad spoke up.

"Well…"

"Daddy! Papa!" Speak of the devil. Both boys looked up as the 12 year old (I think she'd be 12) brown haired girl came running to them. "You're back!"

Yuuri smiled at his daughter as she ran to him. He caught her in a hug and spun her around. "Greta!"

"I missed you!" She hugged his neck tightly.

"I missed you too." He put her down so she could go hug Wolfram.

Wolfram caught her in a hug. "Papa! I was surprised when they told me you went to Earth with daddy! But I was happy that you two got to spend some alone time together!" She grinned at him as she pulled back. Wolfram didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened. "But I'm glad you're back!"

"Me too, Greta." He kissed his daughter's cheek gently.

She smiled at him. "I've got lots to tell you!" She began to pull his hand. "I met this boy!"

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up at that. "Did you now?"

"Yup! I wanna tell you all about it! Come on!" She dragged him out of the courtyard.

"Why does she want to tell him and not me?" Yuuri pouted.

Conrad laughed a bit. "Perhaps because Wolfram is more of the… Softer parent?"

"Softer? Yea, right."

"I think what he means is that Wolfram is more… Feminine like then you are Heika."

Yuuri sighed. "If he hears you say that he'll lop your head off."

"True!" Günter smiled and followed after where Wolfram and Greta went, leaving Conrad and Yuuri alone.

"Yuuri…"

He turned to his godfather. "Yea?"

"Mind explaining what happened between you two exactly?"

"Sure."

* * *

"And he's so nice, Papa!" Greta was blushing as she told her Papa about the boy she met in town.

"I see. Well he sounds nice. But you know I'll have to approve him." He smirked as he sat back against the bench.

Greta's blush deepened as she poked one of the flowers. "It's not like that Papa! He's only a friend."

"Ah. Of course." He smiled at his daughter as she stood up from the flower garden. He forgot how quickly human children grew up. She was becoming a lady already. She smiled at him as she sat next to him.

"Is everything alright, Papa?"

He sighed and the smiled vanished from his lips. "No Greta…"

"What's wrong? Did Daddy make you angry again?" She asked, worried.

"No…" He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Not exactly." He took one of her hands in his own. "Greta… I have some news."

She nits her brow in worry. "What is it, Papa?" She holds his hand back tightly.

"Yuuri and I… We're not going to marry."

She stared at him for a bit. "You always say that Papa."

"No… This is for real this time Greta. Our engagement has been called off."

She stared at him with tears beginning to well up. "But… No… You love Daddy! How can… Did he?"

He shakes his head, tightening his hold on her hand. "I did."

She gasped. "But… You love him."

He sighed. "Greta… I couldn't do it anymore. It hurt too much."

She nodded, understanding. Wolfram had always confided in her about his and Yuuri relationship. She knew how her Papa felt and she also knew how her Daddy didn't feel the same. "But I thought you'd never give up?"

"So did I…" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "But my heart can only take so much rejection."

"I'm sorry, Papa." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

He returned her hug. "You'll always be my daughter though."

She smiled as she pulled back. "I know that. But you know what Papa?"

"What?"

"You and Daddy are meant to be. I know it."

He smiled sadly at her. "Greta…"

"It's true! Everyone knows it! I bet you every one in this castle is going to try to get you two back together when they hear this news!" She said, excited. "And I'll be one of them!"

"You can't force someone to love someone else."

"Who said Daddy needed to be forced?" She grinned with a twinkle in her eye. "We just think he needs a little push is all!"

"I don't know Greta."

"Trust me, Papa!"

"Alright."

She smiled and ran off. Wolfram shook his head at his daughter and smiled. _Good Luck, Greta. You'll need it. _He stood up and headed inside the castle.

Yuuri stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. He heard every word that was spoken. _I never realized how much I actually hurt him… I knew I was hurting him… but I didn't think it was that bad. _He walked over to where they were and stared at the garden. _Maybe my father's right… Conrad too… Maybe it's about time I really start to think about how I feel about Wolfram. I got so worked up about Kenji. That has to be some sign. And even Greta thinks we're meant to be together. _He sighs and begins to walk back into the castle. _Love's so confusing._

* * *

In truth, the people of Blood Pledge castle didn't need to do anything to convince Yuuri that he and Wolfram were meant to be. Yuuri already knew that. He just wasn't as accepting of it as he should have been. Being raised somewhere where gay relationships were frowned upon had an effect on the double black Maou. But he finally decided he didn't want to care what others thought. It has been proven that his family didn't mind. They were supportive. As were every one of his friends. So what took the idiot boy so damn long? He doesn't even know.

Maybe it was seeing Wolfram be so open with another guy. Or maybe it was the realization that Wolfram had actually given up. Yuuri didn't know. But what he did know was that he wasn't letting that little blonde prince go so easily. Now if only he could find him…

Yuuri was looking all over that damn castle for said prince and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Heika?" One of the maids asked when Yuuri's head popped into the kitchen.

He just smiled at her. "Have you seen Wolfram?"

She tilted her head slightly at him. "I saw Lord Bielefelt heading toward the flower garden not long ago, Heika."

He nodded at her. "Thanks." He left the kitchen and headed to the gardens. By now the sun had set and the moon was the only light in the sky. He looked around the small garden but Wolfram was no where in sight. He sighed and started to head back into the castle but stopped when a loud slap was heard. He knitted his brow in confusion and followed the sound. He froze in his tracks at what he found in the middle of one of the gardens.

Murata and Wolfram stood facing each other. Wolfram was holding his right cheek with shocked expression on his face. Murata was slightly glaring at the prince. Yuuri gasped softly and hide behind a tree. He's become recently good at sneaking around.

"Don't you ever say that Wolfram." Murata growled. "You're lucky I only slapped you."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the Great Sage and lowered his hand. "What do you know?!"

"I know enough. How could you call it off like that?"

Wolfram's face became red. "I couldn't do it anymore."

"It was Shinou's wish. You can't go against that."

Wolfram's fists clenched at his sides in anger. Yuuri noticed that small flames were forming at his finger tips. "Well excuse me! It's not my damn fault if the new _Maou_ doesn't want me! I'm sick of waiting! I'm sick of hurting! One person can only take so much, Geika!" By now, small tears were falling from the blonde's green eyes.

Murata's face softened. "You need to give him more time."

"I think 4 years is plenty of time." Wolfram hissed through clenched teeth. "He'd be happier with some woman anyway. Isn't that what matters? The Maou's happiness?"

"That's not the point and you know that."

"You can't force someone to love someone." _He told Greta the same thing…_ Yuuri thought.

"Wolfram…" Murata bit his lip. He knew Wolfram was right. But he didn't want the blonde to give up yet. "Not yet. Don't give up. Just give a little more time."

"No!" His fists were engulfed in flames. Yuuri's eyes widened but saw that it didn't hurt the blonde. "I've had enough! Why can't anyone understand that?!"

Murata lowered his eyes to the ground. "He does love you. He just doesn't know it yet. Please. Just a little longer."

"No." He hissed. "I'm done. I have someone willing to love me the way Yuuri won't. I'm not going to keep him waiting."

"You have what?" Murata's head snapped up.

"Someone waiting."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?" The flames decreased.

"And you intend to marry this man?"

"I do. I've known him my whole life."

_No. No. NO! He __**can not**__ marry someone else! I won't allow it! He's mine!_

_**Not anymore he isn't.**_

_Oh shut up. He'll be mine once again. You watch._ Yuuri stepped out from behind the tree with his eyes narrowed and began walking toward the two boys. Murata spotted him over Wolfram's shoulder and smiled a bit.

"Looks like you're gonna have to get that through to the Maou." Murata smirked while looking at Yuuri.

Wolfram stared at Murata confused before he looked over his shoulder. "I don't need to explain anything to him."

"Like hell you don't." Yuuri growled as he stepped up behind the blonde.

Wolfram turned around, the fire returning to his fists. "You don't need to approve anything. It's my life."

"You're not marrying him."

Wolfram seemed a little thrown off by Yuuri's statement but recovered quickly. "You can not tell me who I can marry and who I can not."

"I believe I can." Yuuri stayed amazingly calm on the outside but inside he was twisting and turning. He knew what he was about to do and he was terrified.

Fire showed in the prince's eyes as he scowled at his Maou. "You don't have that power."

Yuuri gulped and in one swift motion the palm of his right hand hit the fire demons left cheek hard. Wolfram's head snapped to the side in surprise. The fire on his fists vanished. "I believe I do." He said, in one quick breath. He honestly couldn't believe he just did that.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look at his Maou. "You…!"

"And I'm not taking it back either." Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Wolfram still didn't know how to act. "I freed you and now you slap me again?!"

"Wolf…" Yuuri lowered his arms to his sides. "I didn't want you to free me." Wolfram glared at him, confused and angered. Yuuri sighed and looked to the side. "I didn't want to end the engagement. Yea… Maybe at first. But I got to know you and…" He started to blush. "Yea…"

"This isn't funny Yuuri." Wolfram growled.

Yuuri snapped his head up. "I'm not being funny! It's the truth!" He took a deep breath. "Look. I'm not good at explaining these kinda things."

"What are you trying to explain?"

"That I **want** _you_ as my Fiancé."

Wolfram stared at him. "I'm not just some _thing_ you can carry around."

Yuuri sighed. "I know that." He didn't know how else to explain it except to tell the blonde those three words. Be even he hadn't quite come to terms with it. "Wolf…" Yuuri bit his bottom lip and took a step closer to the blonde. Wolfram watched him closely as he gently took hold of his hand and pulled him closer. Yuuri pulled a little too hard and Wolfram stumbled into his chest. Wolfram stared up at his Maou, to stunned to move. Yuuri stared down into Wolfram's green orbs and swallowed the lump in his throat. Wolfram was about to step back when the Maou's arms wrapped around him. He froze and stared at Yuuri with wide eyes.

"Yuuri…?"

Yuuri smiled a bit before leaning down and gently placing his lips against the blonde's. They stayed like that for a moment. Yuuri kissing Wolfram while the blonde just stood there shocked. Yuuri pulled back, unsure of whether Wolfram would kill him or not. Yuuri watched the prince's face carefully. Wolfram closed his eyes tightly and replayed the scene in his head, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. His tongue slipped out from between his pink lips and licked his bottom lip, savoring the taste. Yuuri smiled and tightened his hold on the boy which caused said boy's eyes to snap open.

"I love you, Wolf. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

Wolfram stared into those black eyes for a while which concerned Yuuri. "You do realize you owe me for wasted time." A small smirk appeared on Wolfram's lips.

Yuuri returned to smirk. "I know. And I'm more then willing to make it up to you."

"Oh I'll make sure you will." Wolfram's smirk grew.

"Fine by me." He leaned his head down and gently kissed him again. This time Wolfram returned the kiss. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulling him down farther. Yuuri smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped Wolfram's lips and Yuuri took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Wolfram felt the wetness at his eyes but didn't stop it. He was finally getting what he waited 4 years for. Yuuri brought his hand up and cupped his cheek as he explored the prince's warm cavern. He pulled back when he felt the wetness touch his hand. Wolfram stared up at him with glowing green eyes. Yuuri smiled and rested his forehead against Wolfram's.

"I love you, Wolf."

"I love you too, Wimp."

Yuuri smiled and pecked his fiancé's lips.

"YAY!" The shout caused both boys to look to their side. They both blushed at the group of people standing near them. "Does this mean that you are gonna marry Papa?" Greta said as she ran toward Yuuri. They let go of each other and Yuuri caught Greta in a hug.

"Yes, it does."

"Yay!" She hugged her father tightly before letting go of him and running over to Wolfram. Wolfram caught her in a hug as well. Yuuri stood up straight and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"You all where here the whole time weren't you?" He asked, noticing Murata smirking.

"Of course we were!" Celi walked forward and engulfed her soon to be son-in-law in a hug.

"We had to make sure you didn't mess it up." Murata said smirking.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and looked up at Conrad as he walked to him. "It wasn't that hard, now was it?" Conrad asked him, a smile in his voice.

Yuuri sighed. "Not really."

"Oh Wolfie! We have so much planning to do!" Celi wrapped her arms around her son's neck from behind. "We have to set a date! And get you something to wear! Oh!" She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

"Mother!" Wolfram blushed.

Yuuri laughed at him. "She's starting to sound like my mom." He said to Conrad. "My mom actually thinks he should wear a dress."

"A dress?" Conrad raised an eyebrow at this.

"That's a great idea!" Celi huggled her son back into her breasts. "We'll have one made to fit my beautiful boy!"

Yuuri laughed and Conrad chuckled a bit. "My mom took him dress shopping while we where on Earth." Conrad nodded, smiling.

"Günter!" Celi let go of her son and ran over to the slightly depressed man. "We have so much to prepare for! Come! Come!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Gwendal looked between the Maou and his little brother before following after his mother.

"Are you really going to wear a dress, Papa?" Greta asked.

Wolfram sighed. "It's in her head now."

Greta grinned. "Oh! I can't wait! You'll look so pretty!" She grabbed her papa's hand. "Geika brought some books with pretty dresses in them!" She tugged on his hand. "Let's go look at them!" Wolfram glared half heartedly at Murata before being pull away by his daughter. Murata laughed before following them.

Yuuri looked up at Conrad. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Conrad. I'm sorry I hurt your little brother."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You made up for it. And as he said, you still have to make up for it." He smiled.

"True."

**(A little while later)**

The castle was in an uproar about the engagement. This time they knew it was for real. Yuuri sighed as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He rested his forehead against the cold metal. _What a day…_ He turned around and froze when he saw Wolfram sitting on his bed. _Our bed._ Wolfram was sitting on the bed, his side to Yuuri, with a book in his hands. A blush came to Yuuri's face when he saw that he was wearing the pink night gown. He took a few steps toward the bed. Wolfram looked at his fiancé and smiled.

"Look." He help up the book which happened to be a wedding dress catalogue. "My mother's going crazy over these dresses." He put it back in his lap. "I think we need to get your family here so your mom can help my mom."

"I agree." Yuuri sat down on the bed next to Wolfram, facing him.

Wolfram looked up at him. "I'm a little nervous honestly."

Yuuri nodded. "Me too."

Wolfram blushed at their closeness and looked down. Yuuri smiled and placed his hand under Wolfram's chin, raising his head to meet his eyes. He leaned forward and placed his lips against the blondes. Wolfram returned the kiss urgently and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. Yuuri smirked against Wolf's lips and pressed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. He broke the kiss and stared down at the blushing blonde. "You'll look amazing in anything they put you in."

Wolfram smiled and leaned up, catching Yuuri's lips with his own. He tightened his hold on Yuuri and pulled him down on top of him.

Yuuri was finally his and he was _**NEVER**_ letting go.

* * *

Phew! -Whips brow- That was a lot! So this started from scratch and I think it came out pretty good. Not the best but hey, it was a random idea! So review and tell me what you think, please? I love you guys!

-Matt-


End file.
